El diario publico de stefan
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Esta es otra historia, desde el punto de vista de stefan y plasmado en su diario, recuerden que yo ya habia hecho uno de damon , pero no tienen relacion alguna, aqui Damon, Bonnie, Stefan y Elena son vampiros


Querido diario…Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me olvide de ella?

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que he encontrado a mi verdadera razon de vivir?

Cuanto ha pasado desde que mi hermano también encontró a su verdadera razon de existir?

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que mi hermano supero su insana obsesión y conoció lo que es el verdadero amor?

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que mi hermano mayor ha dejado de lado su resentimiento, odio, y deseos de venganza hacia mi?

Años?

Siglos?

El tiempo pasa volando cuando eres feliz, pero si estoy en lo cierto han pasado 248 años desde que me he olvidado de Katherine para siempre, y encontrado a mi verdadera razon de vivir, Elena.

Habían pasado 250 años, desde que Damon habia empezado a escuchar a su corazón…y por fin habia tenido que admitir que ya no sentía lo mismo por Elena, y que ahora sus ojos y toda su atención estaban puestos en nuestra amiga, Bonnie.

Yo lo sabia desde antes, claro…todo el mundo se daba cuenta, ecepto ellos dos, Damon y Bonnie los cuales ignoraban lo que sentían…

Se que Damon trataba de girar esos sentimientos y hacerlos coincidir con Elena…pero no pudo, y cuando ya no pudo soportarlo el vino a mi…desesperado por saber que era eso que sentía…hacia la chica pelirroja.

Recuerdo que tuve que calmarlo, y explicarle todo con una simple palabra, amor…también recuerdo que el me habia replicado que amor era lo que sentía por Elena, Y de nuevo otra palabra vino al rescate…Obsesión eso habia sido obsesión no amor. Amor era lo que yo sentía por Elena, y lo que el estaba empezando a sentir por Bonnie.

El estuvo aturdido por un tiempo pero luego lo fue aceptando poco a poco, Elena no estaba muy confiada de eso…de sus sentimientos hacia su amiga. Pero yo conocía a mi hermano y el de verdad sentía lo que sentía, además con los poderes que habían quedado en ella de su forma de espíritu ella podía ver el aura de Damon y confirmar lo que yo le repetía constantemente, al final… ella también lo acepto aliviada y feliz, Damon no se interpondría mas entre nosotros, y estábamos seguros del que el no lastimaría a Bonnie…al menos por lo que se hasta ahora…el daría su vida por ella. Así como yo la daría por mi Ángel.

Y por fin habia llegado la hora de que ellos se correspondieran…Damon le habia dicho lo que sentía a Bonnie y ella le correspondió…Mi hermano ha sido muy feliz desde aquel lejano día.

Luego de muchas charlas, gritos, lagrimas, dolor y furia por parte de nuestras almas gemelas, mi hermano y yo tuvimos que dar el siguiente paso…Transformarlas a vampiros.

Volver a ver a Elena como vampiro fue algo un poco traumante…aunque ella parecía estar muy bien con eso…

Ella vino primero , yo tengo 17 para siempre…y Elena siempre habia querido que yo la transformara justo a esa edad…ni un día mas…ni un día menos.

Luego vino Bonnie, Damon espero un poco mas, quería que la edad de Bonnie fuera aproximada a la suya. Y luego por fin la transformo a sus 19, por muchas suplicas de ella y Elena.

Y justo al final de todo éramos 4 vampiros viajando alrededor del mundo, habíamos planeado desde antes un plan para nosotros.

Los 4 estaríamos juntos por 20 años, y luego nos separaríamos en las correspondientes parejas por 10 años. Se suponía que también serian 20 pero las chicas no podían estar mucho tiempo separadas. A pesar de que siempre nos manteníamos en contacto. A veces coincidíamos en algún lugar en esos 10 años… y Así hemos venido haciendo desde hace dos siglos y medio, justo ahora estamos a la mitad de 20 años juntos. Por lo cual no tengo mucha privacidad con Damon cerca claro esta…Igual se que donde te oculte querido diario el te va a encontrar, así que DAMON cuando leas todo esto ten encuenta que Aun nos quedan 10 años juntos…

En fin…casi me olvido de mencionar un detalle muy importante…adivina quien se metió a dieta de animales?

Pues Damon! Al no tener a Bonnie como humana…impedía que ahora tuviese sangre humana que beber. Y la sangre de vampiro no es muy nutritiva, al menos no para otro vampiro…

Aunque de vez en cuando vamos a hospitales y utilizamos nuestros poderes para obtener sangre humana…tal vez no directo del "envase" pero la de transfusiones de verdad sirve…

Bueno….creo que eso es todo. Estoy cansado, tal vez es la edad (xD) Damon y yo estamos sobrepasando los 700 años…y las chicas unos 250…

Hasta la próxima Diario.

_Stefan Salvatore._

__________________________________oOo_____________________________

JA! Victoria! Por fin he encontrado tu diario querido hermano…vamos a ver que es lo que has escrito……

-.- aburridooooo! Como tu! Heyyy hermano! Esta historia contada por un árbol seria aun mas divertida!

Si yo la contara seria mucha mas divertido ;) pero no tengo tiempo…nuestra cita doble es dentro de poco tiempo…te acuerdas no? ;)

Bueno Tonto omitiste un dato muy importante! Y que pasa con mi Bonnie y el sol?

Tu tienes tu anillo, Elena tiene su anillo, y yo tengo mi anillo… olvidaste contar la parte donde le conseguimos a Mi reina de la oscuridad su anillo de lapislázuli para protección especial contra el sol.

Bueno yo la contare:

La cuento desde TU punto de vista? O mi punto de vista que sin lugar a dudas seria aun mas divertido?

Bien…será desde mi punto de vista…

Fue justo después de que la transforme nos embarcamos en un viaje muy largo, en busca de una persona que pudiera hacerlo. Cuando por fin lo encontramos el hombre se negó…sabiendo lo que éramos, nuestro poder no funcionaba con el por sus tontos pero efectivos amuletos y pociones que habia tomado.

Así…que cuando tu y Elena se fueron junto con Bonnie…yo me quede un poco mas para tener unas palabras con el hombre en cuestión…

Ustedes esperaban encontrar a alguien mas en el mundo que lo hiciera, pero yo no quería seguir esperando y no habia garantías de que encontráramos a alguien mas. Además no quería seguir privando a Bonnie de la luz del sol.

Así que recurrí a mi método favorito para obtener algo…la tortura :D jaja! Esa parte si que fue divertida.

Y cuando Salí de allí, Salí con un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco y una piedra de lapislázuli incrustada en su centro. Simplemente precioso, era lo que se merecía MI REINA. Y en mi bolsillo pesaba algo mas.

Recuerdo tu cara de desconfianza cuando los alcance…querías saber como lo habia conseguido y que habia sido del hombre…

-Solo cambio de opinión cuando lo trate con amabilidad. Dije de la forma mas inocente posible…Querías ir a ver si lo conseguías… pero yo lo habia obligado a tomar sus cosas e irse de allí.

Coloque el brazalete en su muñeca y al día siguiente salimos bajo el sol a caminar, solo entonces libere a mi bolsillo del peso que habia estado cargando, saque Ante Bonnie una pequeña caja de terciopelo roja, y la abri ante su hermosa mirada de incredulidad y emoción.

Ella contemplo el pequeño anillo de oro blanco justo como el de su brazalete, pero este tenia pequeños diamantes rodeando la piedra azul profundo que la protegería de los rayos del sol.

Le propuse matrimonio, y ella dijo que si.

Ella acepto…y me hizo más feliz…si eso era posible.

Meses después celebramos la boda…Ella se veía preciosa con su vestido blanco, se veia indescriptible…y yo pues…debo de admitir que me veía mucho mejor que tu cuando te casaste Stefan…

Ohh! Vamos! Si lo único que hacia que te vieras bien era Elena a tu lado! Que bueno que siempre esta a tu lado, en serio no se que harías sin ella…

Pero todo eso ya es otra historia y ya voy tarde para mi cita doble…

Así que será para después diario de Stefan ;)

ATTE: _**D**_

_**ELLA ES MIA **_

_____________________________________oOo______________________________

Oh Stefan! Esta cita hoy estuvo increíble! No pudo creer que cada día que pasa te amo mas…y mas.

Me fascina que ahora todo este bien entre tu y Damon! Y ahora el y Bonnie son tan felices! ………………….

Damon torturaste a ese hombre? Lo torturaste de verdad? Como pudiste! Oh dios! Espera a que le diga a Bonnie! Como pudiste? Ni siquiera por Bonnie! Era un hombre!, que sabias tu de el para causarle daño?! Bonnie te hará responsable y te hará arrepentirte! Ya veras!

Stefan…Te amo…pero eso ya lo sabes… espero .

Con amor:

_Elena_

_________________________________oOo_______________________________

Damon!!! No puedo crees lo que me dijo Elena, y ahora lo leo de tu propio puño y letra! De nuevo…Como pudiste? Como pudiste Damon Salvatore? Esta noche te espera una grave discusión!

Aunque ambos sabemos como terminara eso …

Pero de todas maneras! No fue justo ni noble ni honesto! Aun así…amo mi brazalete y mi anillo … a tu manera luchaste por ellos…por mi… yo…Te amo.

_Bonnie…_

PD: no sabia que el diario de Stefan fuera publico …

Estupido y patetico, regular o bien? xD


End file.
